Pogmatwane
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: A jeżeli okazałoby się, że Lily nie była zwykłą czarownicą i jej dziecko w takim razie też?
1. Chapter 1

**[b]A gdyby tak...[/b]**

Autor: Zilidya

Beta: MichiruK

Rodzaj: Merthur, Snarry

Rating: Nie spodziewam się scen drastycznych

Ostrzeżenie: Crossover, non-canon.

Dla Euphori.

A gdyby tak któregoś dnia okazało się, że Lily Evans nie jest czarownicą, tak w pełni tego słowa znaczeniu, i że jej magia jest całkiem inna niż wszystkich dookoła?

Cóż, tak się nie zdarzyło, bo po prostu nie zdążyło, a może i się zdarzyło, tylko nikt tego nie zauważył.

Za to Harry Potter miał się wkrótce o tym przekonać. Chociaż jakby o tym wiedział wcześniej, bardzo dobitnie by podziękował. Wystarczał mu aż nadto cały harmider, jaki unosił się koło niego niczym pył za wozem na piaszczystej drodze.

Unicestwienie Voldemorta, uratowanie i oczyszczenie ze wszystkich zarzutów Severusa Snape'a, to dawało mu już wystarczająco sławy, popularności, glorii, famy, chwały, rozgłosu, nawet renomy i wszystkiego innego podobnego, czego nie omieszkał przytoczyć „Prorok Codzienny".

Teraz Harry Potter chciał ukończyć szkołę i móc normalnie żyć. Najgorzej, że normalność umykała od niego w podskokach, gdy tylko pojawiał się na horyzoncie. Teraz było podobnie.

Odrabianie roku, który stracił, uciekając przed Voldemortem i poszukując horkruksów, zaczęło się od wywiadów już u wejścia do szkoły, jakby jeszcze nie było im mało po całych wakacjach. Całe szczęście, że dyrektor McGonagall ukróciła je bardzo szybko, zabraniając wchodzenia dziennikarzom na teren prywatny.

Potem jego koszmarem okazali się sami uczniowie, nauczyciele jeszcze się hamowali. Najgorsi byli nowi – pierwszoroczni. Rodzice chyba obiecali im podwyższenie kieszonkowego, jeśli zdobędą jego autograf, a najlepiej wspólne zdjęcie. Błyski fleszy magicznych aparatów towarzyszyły mu na każdym kroku, na jego nieszczęście nawet w łazience.

W tym ostatnim pomógł mu Snape, choć nie z własnej woli. Po namowach, Harry nawet nie chciał wiedzieć jak długich, Minerwy McGonagall profesor eliksirów wziął go pod swoje czarne, łopoczące skrzydła szaty.

Harry Potter – Gryfon – miał swój pokój tuż przy prywatnych kwaterach mistrza.

Tak oto osiemnastoletni, pełnoprawnie – w każdym świecie – pełnoletni czarodziej, mieszka vis-à-vis z byłym śmierciożercą, swoim największym po Voldemorcie wrogiem. A najśmieszniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

W lochach miał spokój.

Ślizgoni raczej nie domagali się podpisów na dziwnych częściach ciała. Standardowo okazywali mu niechęć – tak jak na Węże w pobliżu Lwa przystało. Tu mieszkała jego normalność.

Snape też się za bardzo nie zmienił. Nawet uratowanie z rąk samej Pani Śmierci nie ruszyło jego sumienia, jeśli chodzi o postępowanie wobec Gryfona. Nadal był wrednym, ironicznie wkurzającym Nietoperzem. Jedynie co uległo zmianie, to ich wspólne podejście do siebie. Jeśli jeden nie podpadł naprawdę drugiemu, to ten nie wkurzał się bez powodu. Plusem tego były normalne lekcje eliksirów. Oczywiście Snape dogryzał mu kiedy tylko mógł, a zdarzało się to często, bo wiedza Harry'ego jakoś tak nie lubiła zbyt długo mieszkać w jego umyśle. Teraz jednak młody mężczyzna nie miał się o co burzyć, bo był krytykowany za prawdziwe błędy, a nie wymyślone.

Dni mijały tak, jak powinny. Raz szybciej, jeśli było wesoło, choć to zdarzało się rzadko na tle ostatnich pogrzebów i uroczystości. I bardzo wolno, jeśli chodzi o naukę. W końcu jednak nadeszły ferie świąteczne i powoli cichło całe zaaferowanie śmiercią Czarnego Pana. Ludzie uspokajali się, nie oczekując ataków w środku nocy. Nadchodzące święta Bożego Narodzenia zajęły całe ich myśli.

Harry uprosił McGonagall aby mógł zostać na ferie w zamku. Nie miał ochoty na samotne siedzenie na Grimmuald Place, czy wśród niepełnej rodziny Weasleyów. Dyrektorka zgodziła się, w pełni rozumiejąc jego postępowanie. Gdyby wiedział, co wydarzy się podczas jego pobytu w prawie opuszczonej szkole, chyba zdecydowałby się jednak na Grimmuald Place.

Pierwszy wolny dzień spędził na lataniu po sklepach. Sam nie rozumiał, co dziewczyny widzą w kilkugodzinnych wędrówkach od jednego do drugiego stoiska za nie wiadomo czym.

On już po pierwszej godzinie miał dosyć. Nie dość, że był rozpoznawany na każdym kroku, a jego plecy chyba były całe fioletowe od ciągłego poklepywania, to nadal nie kupił ani jednego prezentu dla przyjaciół.

Po raz pierwszy zachował się jak przysłowiowy Ślizgon – wycofał się na z góry upatrzoną pozycję – za mury Hogwartu.

Snape zobaczył go przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali, gdy w mocno wybrakowanym dzięki zachłannym fanom ubraniu wchodził do zamku.

— Czyżby sława ulubowała sobie widzieć Złotego Chłopca półnago?

Wcześniejsze stwierdzenie, że garderoba Pottera była wybrakowana nie należało do precyzyjnych. Szatę chłopak zgubił już na samym początku, ratując się ucieczką z rąk wiekowych czarownic. Większa część spodni została zabrana przez dzieciaki, a koszula szczyciła się teraz tylko mankietami i kołnierzem, pełnymi śladów szminek.

Purpura zażenowania pokryła nie tylko policzki Gryfona, ale i sporą część klatki piersiowej.

— Z wielką ochotą zobaczyłbym pana w podobnej sytuacji, profesorze — bąknął i niemal natychmiast zapadł się pod ziemię ze wstydu z dwóch powodów.

Po pierwsze insynuacji, a po drugie wyobrażając sobie roznegliżowanego mistrza.

Hormony swoją drogą, ale to, że Harry odkrył w sobie jakiś czas temu pociąg do płci niecałkiem przeciwnej, było jego problemem numer dwa. Numerem trzy okazał się być nie kto inny. a Severus Snape.

I niestety, albo i stety, ten moment wybrała sobie ta inna magia, by się przebudzić i zareagować.

Gdy Harry otworzył oczy, zastanawiał się bardzo długą chwilę, gdzie jest. Chwila zamieniła się w kwadrans, a dokładne obejrzenie otoczenia nic mu nie powiedziało, bo przebywał w całkowitych ciemnościach. Czuł, że jest duszno i gorąco, więc nie były to lochy Hogwartu ani też żadne okolice szkoły, przynajmniej nie takie, które Harry by znał.

— Potter, to ty?

Podskoczył, słysząc głos Snape'a dochodzący gdzieś z prawej strony.

— Tak, profesorze.

— Wiesz może, co się stało? Albo gdzie jesteśmy?

— Nie bardzo. Pamiętam tylko jakiś błysk światła i tyle. Ocknąłem się tutaj.

Severus warknął coś, co z pewnością nie było cenzuralne, i Harry usłyszał szuranie.

— Co pan robi? — zapytał ciekaw.

— Szukam wyjścia, matole. Mógłbyś zrobić to samo, zamiast zadawać durne pytania.

Harry sięgnął po różdżkę z zamiarem oświetlenia pomieszczenia i wtedy zauważył jej brak.

— Nie mam różdżki!

Prychnięcie, chyba mające ukryć krótki ironiczny śmiech, odbiło się od ścian sporego, teraz już to wiedział, pomieszczenia.

— Myślisz, że gdybym posiadał swoją, to nie użyłbym jej do zwykłego Lumos?

Nagły rozbłysk światła oślepił ich i dopiero po chwili mogli ruszyć do drzwi, których wcześniej tu nie było, za co Harry dałby sobie ręce uciąć.

Przeszli przez nie szybko, gdyby znów zachciało im się zniknąć, pogrążając w ciemności pokój.

— Na Merlina! Gdzie my jesteśmy?

Stali na wzgórzu, za plecami mając ścianę lasu. Gdy Harry się odwrócił, by sprawdzić drzwi, tych już nie było. Zamrugał ze zdziwienia, bo spodziewał się jakiegokolwiek domu, a nie pustej przestrzeni. A ich oczom prezentował się zamek w oddali. Ogromna budowla, która z całą pewnością nie była Hogwartem. Po pierwsze była za nowa, nie wydawała się starsza niż kilkadziesiąt lat, a już na pewno nie tysiąclecie.

— Co robimy? — spytał, rozglądając się wokoło. — Tam jest droga, może kogoś spotkamy?

— Z tym wyglądem to możesz najwyżej kogoś przestraszyć — usłyszał zza swoich pleców i coś czarnego wylądowało na jego głowie. — Załóż to. Przestań deprawować niewinnych ludzi.

Harry zdjął koszulę profesora ze swojej głowy i założył ją. Była tylko niewiele większa od jego własnej. Kątem oka zauważył, że profesor zakłada na powrót szatę. Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, że jego wzrok łakomym spojrzeniem obiegł szybko części ciała, których nie skrywało jeszcze odzienie.

Mimowolnie oblizał wargi. Snape zauważył ten odruch, ale jego twarz nie zdradziła się najmniejszym drgnięciem.

— Chodźmy. Jeszcze nas mrok zastanie w tej głuszy.

Dotarcie do drogi nie zajęło im dużo czasu. Problemem okazała się jednak sama droga. On nie nazwałby tego drogą, zresztą przypuszczał, że Snape także.

O! Trakt był idealną nazwą. A gdy zza zakrętu wyłonił się drabiniasty wóz załadowany słomą, ich szok był równoważny z paniką.

— Lepiej tego nie mów, Potter.

— Czy ma pan na myśli to, że chyba to nie nasze czasy?

— Właśnie tego nie chciałem słyszeć — warknął na niego mężczyzna.

Chłop minął ich, obserwując z dziwną miną. Obaj nie sądzili, by chciał się zatrzymać, nawet gdyby próbowali go do tego namówić.

— Może lepiej idźmy w tym samym kierunku, co on? Chyba jechał do tego zamku, który widzieliśmy ze wzgórza — zaproponował Harry. — I tak lepszego wyjścia na razie nie mamy. Poza tym musimy się dowiedzieć co to za czasy, a w mieście powinna być biblioteka. Hermiona zawsze powtarza...

— Zamknij się! Przynajmniej w tych czasach siedź cicho — uciszył go mężczyzna i ruszył śladem wozu.

Zamek objawił się im w całej okazałości dopiero wczesnym wieczorem. Strażnicy u bram także spiorunowali ich wzrokiem, ale nie zatrzymali dziwnych przybyszów.

Severus zatrzymał się zaraz za bramą, widząc przed sobą całą okazałość wnętrza miasta pod zamkiem.

— Potter? Na który wiek ci to wygląda?

Harry stał u jego boku i zaczynał mieć coraz gorsze podejrzenia.

— Z historii nie byłem biegły, ale stawiam na wczesne średniowiecze — odparł, spoglądając na kobietę wylewającą pomyje przez okno wprost na niespodziewających się niczego przechodniów.

Brak kanalizacji to tylko jeden z faktów, który rzucił mu się w oczy. Ubiory, nawet zachowanie, a już na pewno zbrojni rycerze na każdym kroku utwierdzały go w tym przekonaniu.

— Mogę postawić wszystkie eliksiry świata, że jesteśmy w czasach Merlina i Artura. Spójrz, to znak Uthera Pendragona. — Snape wskazał na flagi powiewające co jakiś kawałek.

Złoty smok na czerwonym tle.


	2. Chapter 2

Pogmatwane

Cz.2

Stanęli z boku, pod jedną ze ścian, ale tak, by nie było nad nimi okien. Jakoś nie marzyły im się śmierdzące niespodzianki lecące z góry.

— Co teraz? — zapytał Harry, nadal się rozglądając.

Ludzie nie zwracali już na nich uwagi. Oni natomiast mogli w spokoju zastanowić się co dalej.

— James? — Pytanie doleciało gdzieś z boku.

Młody, czarnowłosy mężczyzna zatrzymał się przed nimi. Czerwony kubrak na niebieskiej koszuli wyglądał dziwnie, ale jednocześnie pasował do postaci.

— James Potter! — Uśmiechnął się i przytulił nagle Harry'ego w mocnym uścisku. — Myślałem, że Lily już nigdy do nas nie wróci. Gdzie ona jest?

— Nie jestem James — odparł Harry, odsuwając od siebie mężczyznę, widząc, jak oczy Snape'a mrużą się niepokojąco. — Jestem Harry. Harry Potter, syn Jamesa.

— Syn? Który u was jest teraz rok?

Pytanie zszokowało obu hogwartczyków.

— Ty wiesz, że jesteśmy z przyszłości? — spytał Severus.

— Oczywiście, taka była magia Lily. Ale ciii... — Nieznajomy zniżył głos, pociągając ich za sobą. — W Kamelocie magia jest zabroniona, nie wolno wam używać żadnych czarów. Kara to stos — ostrzegł ich.

— Kim ty jesteś? Skąd to wszystko wiesz?

Brunet jeszcze raz spojrzał na boki.

— To nie jest miejsce na takie rozmowy. Chodźmy do mieszkania Gajusza. Tam też będziecie mogli spać, zanim wrócicie do siebie.

Gdy zobaczyli, gdzie prowadzi ich mężczyzna, zaniemówili z wrażenia.

— To najprawdziwszy Kamelot?

— Tak. — Pociągnął ich za sobą i szybko poprowadził w jedną z bocznych alejek odchodzących od dziedzińca. — Gajusz was z całą pewnością przenocuje, znał Lily. Jest medykiem.

Strażnicy nie zatrzymali ich, gdy zobaczyli, z kim idą.

— Kim ty jesteś? — powtórzył pytanie Harry.

Severus na razie nie zadawał pytań, podążał tylko w ciszy za dwójką. Zamek przytłaczał swoją wielkością. Był dużo większy niż Hogwart, ale z całą pewnością utrzymany w jaśniejszych barwach. Wybielone ściany, pochodnie palone w odpowiednich miejscach, żadnej magii, wszystko utrzymywane w czystości przez sługi.

Przeszli przez kilka wąskich korytarzy, zanim chłopak otworzył przed nimi ciężkie, drewniane drzwi.

— Merlinie, gdzieś ty się podziewał...? O, przyprowadziłeś gości. Miło mi... — Starzec zamilkł nagle, gdy zobaczył wchodzącego Harry'ego. — James?

— Witam. Jestem Harry, syn Jamesa — wyjaśnił po raz kolejny, nie spuszczał jednak wzroku z chłopaka, który ich tu przyprowadził.

— Co? — zareagował ten, lekko speszony taką obserwacją.

— Merlin?

— Tak, Merlin. Wiem, wiem. — Machnął ręką. — Mam w waszych czasach niezłą renomę.

Severus prychnął i podszedł do zostawionych fiolkami i słoiczkami półek.

Gajusz dołączył do niego.

— Ostrożnie, niektóre rzeczy są niebezpieczne — ostrzegł.

— Dziękuję, będę uważał. Możemy teraz otrzymać wytłumaczenie? W jaki sposób się tu znaleźliśmy i co tu robili Potterowie? — Wcale nie przejmował się formułkami grzecznościowymi.

— To Lily i James się pobrali? Och, to wspaniale — ucieszył się Gajusz. — Choć to naturalne, skoro ty jesteś ich synem — zwrócił się do młodego Pottera.

Merlin usiadł przy stole, zaraz obok Harry'ego, podsuwając mu kubek z woda.

— Poprosiłbym jednak o fakty. Chciałbym wrócić do siebie — zauważył oschle Snape.

— Ależ oczywiście. — Nawet na Gajusza działał ten mroczny autorytet.

Harry zachichotał, kryjąc się za kubkiem.

— Lily i James przybyli tu w zeszłym roku...

Kubek wyśliznął się z rąk chłopaka.

— W zeszłym...

— Spokój, Potter. Mogli tu być nawet pół godziny temu. To skok w czasie. Nie ma różnicy, jaka była data początkowa — ukrócił jego zapędy Severus. — Proszę kontynuować — zwrócił się do starszego mężczyzny.

— Nie byli tu długo. Kilka dni, ale wasza magia narobiła tu u nas... Jak by to nazwać? Zamieszania — mówił dalej Gajusz.

— Nasza magia?

— Jest inna niż nasza. A magia Lily w szczególności. Wy musicie w swoich czasach używać różdżek, my bardzo rzadko to robimy, i to z reguły na innym poziomie. Jednak potęga Lily składała się z niej całej. Każde jej uczucie mogło wywołać burzę. Całe szczęście, że umiała nad tym panować. Tylko dzięki niej złapano smoka, który nam zagrażał. Co prawda, Uther rozkazał ją za to spalić wraz z Jamesem, ale uciekli do swoich czasów.

— To nadal nie tłumaczy, skąd my się tu wzięliśmy — burknął Snape, układając przed sobą na stoliku kilka rzeczy zebranych z półek Gajusza.

Obaj tutejsi zerknęli na Harry'ego. Ten poczuł się mocno nie swój, pod tym krzyżowym ogniem spojrzeń.

— O co chodzi?

Merlin poklepał go po ramieniu.

— Mama nic ci nie powiedziała?

Harry opuścił głowę.

— Jestem sierotą, odkąd skończyłem rok.

Cisza, jaka zapanowała, przerywana była cichym stukaniem noża o deskę i pluskiem wrzucanych cząstek do kociołka z wrzącą zawartością.

— Nie żyją? Oboje? Jak?

— Zostali zamordowani. W naszych czasach panuje Mroczny Czarodziej. To on ich zabił.

Merlin pokiwał tylko głową. Gajusz wstał i podszedł do Snape'a.

— Co pan robi?

— Miksturę przeciwbólową, a potem pieprzową. Wolę je mieć przy sobie na wszelki wypadek.

— Jest pan medykiem?

— Mistrzem eliksirów, ale przeszedłem szkolenie medyczne, jeśli o to pan pyta. I nie, nie mam zamiaru ratować tutejszych biedaków — warknął oschle, nie przerywając pracy. — Chcę tylko wrócić do siebie. Poza tym musimy znaleźć jakiś nocleg, zanim zapadnie zmrok.

Spojrzał wymownie na Pottera, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Możecie spać tutaj — zaproponował Gajusz. — Pokój Merlina chwilowo stoi pusty, odkąd książę Artur zażądał, by spał u niego, bo chce mieć go pod ręką, jak to delikatnie określił.

Harry zakrztusił się wodą.

— Jesteś aż tak potrzebny Arturowi? Ty, mag wszechczasów?

Tym razem chrząknął Gajusz, starając się ukryć śmiech.

— Merlin jest służącym księcia i, szczerze mogę powiedzieć, nie dziwi mnie jego polecenie. Chłopak ma trudności z nadążaniem z niektórymi zadaniami, a dokładniej z czasem ich realizacji.

— Hej! — oburzył się krytykowany.

— Czyż nie mam racji, Merlinie? Ostatnio strasznie się guzdrasz rano, by Artur mógł wyjść ze swojej komnaty porządnie ubrany. Ciągle widzę go poprawiającego ubranie, gdy opuszcza sypialnię.

Harry uniósł zdziwiony brwi, widząc rumieniec na twarzy chłopaka. Osobiście nie wyglądało mu to na wstyd, lecz coś innego.

— Nadal proszę o szczegóły — domagał się Severus.

— Lily potrafiła przenosić się w czasie, więc przypuszczam, że jej dziecko także to potrafi, a wasza obecność tutaj tylko to potwierdza — rzekł Gajusz, sprzątając ze stołu.

Merlin dziwnie szybko wymigał się, twierdząc, że musi coś zrobić dla księcia, i zostawił ich samych. Gajusz pokazał im pomieszczenie, w którym mieli spać.

Na razie żaden z nich nic nie powiedział na temat jednego łóżka, tym bardziej, że nie mieli różdżek i nie mogli niczego transmutować. Jednak noc nadchodziła wielkimi krokami i coś musieli zdecydować.

Snape stał przy małym oknie, obserwując w ciszy dziedziniec. W drugim pomieszczeniu słychać było powoli słabnące hałasy układającego się do snu Gajusza.

Harry przetarł oczy, czując się coraz bardziej zmęczony całym tym dniem. Jak na złość zaczęła też boleć go głowa i sen wydawał mu się być jedynym rozwiązaniem. Nie wiedział jednak, gdzie ma spać. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zabierać łóżka profesorowi. Usiadł na razie na podłodze, opierając się o ścianę w kącie i przykładając czoło do chłodnego kamienia po prawej stronie. Westchnienie ulgi dotarło do wyczulonych uszu mężczyzny. Odwrócił się do Pottera, mierząc go wzrokiem.

— Coś ci dolega?

— Nie, jestem tylko zmęczony — mruknął Harry, prawie już śpiąc. — Ściana jest tak przyjemnie zimna.

— Czy ty aby się nie przeziębiłeś, latając w tym kusym ubraniu?

Nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, podszedł do niego i przyłożył dłoń do czoła Harry'ego. Uniósł tylko brwi i wyciągnął jedną z fiolek, które tak niedawno przygotował.

— Wypij! Nie mam zamiaru cię niańczyć, gdybyś się rozchorował.

Chłopak nie miał zamiaru się kłócić. Wypił miksturę, wypuszczając dym uszami. Pieprzowy eliksir miał swoje zalety. Mięśnie przestały go boleć i rozjaśniło mu się trochę w głowie.

— To jak śpimy? — Zdecydował się w końcu zadać to pytanie.

— Obaj jesteśmy na tyle dorośli, że chyba możemy spać razem, panie Potter. Mam rację? — Mimo że ton głosu był bardzo poważny, Harry zauważył jakiś nieznany mu dotąd błysk w oczach profesora.


	3. Chapter 3

Pogmatwane

Cz. 3

Słowa Severusa dziwnie zadziałały na Pottera, który zaczerwienił się jak piwonia. Ironiczny uśmieszek natychmiast zagościł na ustach Snape'a na ten widok. Stanął koło łóżka i zaczął powoli rozpinać szatę, guziczek po guziczku.

Harry zapatrzył się jak zahipnotyzowany. Ciało, które wyłaniało się się spod materiału było blade, ale nie była to niezdrowa bladość, lecz taka alabastrowa. Skóra, która nigdy nie została dotknięta promieniami słońca, delikatna niczym porcelana. Nie była też nieskazitelna, całe ciało profesora poznaczone było większymi lub mniejszymi bliznami.

Severus oczywiście robił wszystko specjalnie wolno, zadowalając się oceniającym go spojrzeniem Gryfona. Jego dłoń zatrzymała się na klatce piersiowej, a wzrok chłopaka na jego ręce.

Zaczął powoli zsuwać ją niżej, centymetr po centymetrze, zatrzymując się przy samym zapięciu spodni. Usłyszał, jak Potter głośno przełyka, gdy zaczął je rozpinać, także zapięte na guziki.

Bawiło go takie uwodzenie dużo młodszego od siebie chłopaka. Wiedział, że nie jest piękny, ale wiedział też, że ma sporo innych zalet.

— To jak, Potter? — Użył swojego mrocznego głosu jako pierwszego atutu. — Śpisz ze mną czy na podłodze?

Dopiero teraz Harry otrząsnął się z szoku. Wziął głęboki oddech, klnąc na czym świat stoi. Wszystko przez te jego hormony. Spodnie zaczęły mu przeszkadzać.

— Jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko, to wybieram łóżko. Podłoga jest strasznie zimna. — Podniósł się na te słowa i także zaczął się rozbierać, w końcu do odważnych świat należy.

Cóż, nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zastosował taktyki Snape'a. Poza tym dzięki temu miał czas trochę się opanować.

Snape pozbył się do końca spodni i stał teraz w samych bokserkach tuż obok Pottera.

Ręce Gryfona zadrżały, gdy zobaczył, że nie tylko on ma naglący problem.

Severus zrobił dwa kroki do przodu i zaczął rozpinać guziki swojej własnej koszuli zapiętej na ciele chłopaka. Dłonie Harry'ego najpierw zatrzymały się w miejscu, a potem wolno opadły na boki, pozwalając Snape'owi się rozebrać. Spodnie opadły na podłogę zaraz po koszuli.

Jednak to nie był jeszcze koniec. Severus nie miał zamiaru zostawiać tak swojej ofiary. Jego dłonie wróciły na klatkę piersiową Harry'ego. Opuszki palców drażniły delikatnymi muśnięciami rozpaloną niczym w gorączce skórę.

— Podoba ci się, Potter? — Ledwie słyszalny szept Snape'a otarł się wraz z jego oddechem o ucho chłopaka.

— Tak — odparł Harry i po raz kolejny zadrżał, gdy ten zaszedł go od tyłu, obejmując ramionami.

— Czy mam kontynuować, panie Potter? — Smukłe dłonie zaczęły bawić się gumką jego bokserek, pozostawiając Harry'emu tylko jedno wyjście.

— Tak — zdołał wykrztusić i chłodne ręce zsunęły bieliznę, uwalniając jego penisa.

Jęknął, czując to nieziemsko cudowne zimno wokół siebie.

Snape przesunął się do przodu, nie wypuszczając go z dłoni. Otarł się o niego i Harry nagle spostrzegł, że Snape pozbył się swojej bielizny. Penis profesora dumnie stał, prężąc się w całej swojej okazałości tuż obok jego. Harry nie potrafił się powstrzymać i objął go swoją dłonią.

Jęk wydobywający się z ust mężczyzny bardzo mu się spodobał. Chciał go usłyszeć jeszcze raz. Głośniej.

W tej samej chwili poczuł zawirowanie magii. Rozejrzał się po pokoiku.

— Spokojnie, Potter. Użyłem bezróżdżkowej do wyciszenia pokoju — szepnął mu do ucha tym jedwabistym głosem, od którego zmiękły mu kolana. — Nie chcemy przecież obudzić gospodarza.

— Nie potrzebuje pan różdżki?

— Wystarczą mi dłonie. — Na te słowa wznowił to, co przerwał, a co spowodowało bardzo głośny jęk Gryfona. — O tak, panie Potter. Moje dłonie wystarczą w całej zupełności.

Harry, przyćmiony przyjemnością, nie puścił swojej zdobyczy. Zaczął poruszać dłonią w tym samym rytmie, w jakim sam zostawał obdarowywany. Na efekt końcowy nie trzeba było długo czekać.

Ranek był dla Pottera trochę kłopotliwy. Nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Robili sobie wczoraj dobrze. Co teraz? Jak ma się zachować?

W samej koszuli stał przy oknie, co jakiś czas zerkając na śpiącego profesora, przykrytego kocem, spod którego wystawało teraz nagie biodro.

— Coś nie tak? — Pytanie mężczyzny zaskoczyło go.

— Eee... Nie — zająknął się. — Tylko zastanawiam się nad powrotem.

Snape wstał i zaczął się ubierać.

— Wiemy, kto spowodował nasze przybycie tutaj, więc powrót raczej jest możliwy. Musimy tylko znaleźć sposób, jak uruchomić twoją inną magię — odparł dziwnie normalnie, dla Harry'ego za spokojnie.

— Dobrze się pan czuje?

— Tak, dlaczego pytasz? — odwrócił się do niego.

— Gdzie pana sarkazm i ironia w stosunku do mnie?

Lekki uśmiech tym bardziej zaskoczył Harry'ego na równi z dłonią, która musnęła jego policzek.

— Nie zwykłem obrażać swoich kochanków, panie Potter. A teraz radzę się ubrać do końca. Chciałbym wyjść w poszukiwaniu tutejszego odpowiednika toalety, choć po wczorajszym widowisku chyba domyślam się, gdzie go znajdę.

Harry szybko się ubrał i razem przeszli do głównej izby.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał ich Gajusz. — Straże już doniosły o waszym pobycie tutaj — poinformował ich na wstępie. — Powiedziałem, że jest pan wędrownym medykiem, poszukującym nowych ziół do swoich mikstur.

Severus zmarszczył brwi na te wieści.

— Mówiłem, że nie mam zamiaru nikogo leczyć.

— Król Uther chce pana widzieć — rzucił tylko Gajusz.

Snape potarł nasadę nosa w zamyśleniu. Harry nie rozumiał jego niepokoju.

— Proszę pana, co szkodzi, jeśli zobaczymy się z królem? Jeśli jest chory, to da mu pan przeciwbólowy albo pieprzowy i na jakiś czas będzie spokój.

— Potter! Zrozum! Nie możemy ingerować w historię. Co, jeśli on ma umrzeć na tę chorobę i wtedy Artur dostanie szansę na objęcie tronu? Co za tym idzie, Merlin...

— To tylko stara kontuzja — wtrącił Gajusz, przerywając zalążki kłótni. — Często go boli. I raczej nie umrze z jej powodu.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Widzi pan. Nic się nie stanie. Możemy iść.

— Teraz?

Gajusz obserwował ich zza stołu, przy którym usiadł chwilę wcześniej. Przed sobą postawił spory pakunek.

— Latryna jest na końcu korytarza. Tu są rzeczy, w które lepiej żebyście się przebrali, zanim pójdziecie do króla. Wasza odzież jest dosyć nietypowa.

Harry przyznał mu rację. Jego „krótkie" spodnie więcej odsłaniały niż zakrywały. Pierwszy złapał tobołek i wrócił do pokoju, żeby go przejrzeć. Severus dołączył po chwili, chyba po skorzystaniu z tutejszego przybytku.

— Nie wydaje mi się, by tak ubierali się mieszczanie. Gajusz musiał znaleźć coś odpowiedniego do jego historii.

Harry ubrał się w przyniesione rzeczy i stwierdził, że wygląda teraz jak zielona kopia Merlina. Przynajmniej miał dopasowane kolory, no i pasowały do jego oczu.

Severus niewiele się zmienił. Jego odzież nadal była czarna i obcisła. Tylko krój zmienił się na tutejszy.

— Skoro jesteś tak niecierpliwy, to chodźmy do tego króla — stwierdził Snape, widząc nieme ponaglenia Pottera stojącego przy drzwiach.

Gajusz dołączył do nich jako przewodnik po zamku.

Po drodze minęli się z księciem Arturem i zarumienionym jakby po dłuższym biegu Merlinem. Książę nie zwrócił na nich nawet uwagi, karcąc chłopaka za opieszałość i zapinając jednocześnie szaty.

Harry'emu nagle rozwiązała się sznurówka adidasów, ukrytych pod długimi nogawkami spodni. Zatrzymał się, by je zawiązać, i Gajusz z Severusem zniknęli za zakrętem.

Nagłą ciszę, która zapanowała na korytarzu, przerwał cichy, stłumiony jęk zza rogu, w którym dopiero co zniknęli Artur z Merlinem.

Harry standardowo musiał zobaczyć co to. Wychylił głowę i zamarł, a potem zamrugał.

Książę Artur wpijał się w usta Merlina, przyciskając go do ściany całym ciałem. Trwało to z minutę, po czym odszedł, nadal głośno krytykując swego sługę, który biegł za nim z głupawym uśmiechem na twarzy.

— To takie buty — zaśmiał się sam do siebie Harry, doganiając Severusa i Gajusza, którzy czekali na niego przed sporymi drzwiami. — Chciałem powiedzieć: but mi się rozwiązał — wytłumaczył swojej spóźnienie.

Całe szczęście Uther chciał tylko coś na ból i zbytnio ich nie wypytywał, gdy ten nagle znikł po wypiciu eliksiru. Pozwolił im nawet zostać w zamku tak długo, jak potrzebują. Delikatnie też zwrócono im uwagę by podzielić się wiedzą na temat mikstury z Gajuszem.

W ten sposób zostali zakwaterowani, ale nadal nie wyjaśniło to problemu powrotu do domu.

Dwa dni później nastąpiło nieszczęście.

Severus wyzwolił swoją magię przy świadkach.


	4. Chapter 4

Pogmatwane

Cz. 4

Severus wściekł się w samym sercu zamku. Oczywiście na Pottera, gdy ten rozlał jego eliksiry, nad którymi pracował sporą część nocy. Choć samo rozlanie nie było spowodowane przez Harry'ego, a przez księcia i Merlina, na których trafili w pewnej wnęce w bardzo dwuznacznej sytuacji.

Magia Snape'a w połączeniu z rozlanymi miksturami spowodowała wybuch i spora część tej kondygnacji nadawała się już tylko do remontu. Kilka sekund po wybuchu, gdy korytarz pełen był ognia i dymu, Severus złapał Pottera i nakazał mu uciekać.

— Nie zostawię pana tutaj! — sprzeciwił się chłopak, wyrywając z mocnego uścisku.

— Idź albo obaj wylądujemy w tutejszych lochach! — wrzasnął na niego profesor, krztusząc się dymem i popychając Harry'ego w stronę schodów albo przynajmniej w ich kierunku. — Schowaj się gdzieś.

— Ale... Severusie...

— Uciekaj!

Harry został tak mocno popchnięty, że zatoczył się na barierkę schodów, a Snape zniknął mu z oczu. Poczuł kolejne zawirowania magii i zaraz koło niego pojawił się Artur z Merlinem.

— Czarnoksiężnik w zamku! — oburzył się książę, wyciągając miecz i odwracając się w stronę dymu, czekając na wyjście z niego ostatniej osoby. — No wyłaź, potworze!

Merlin spuścił głowę, stojąc z tyłu. Był bardzo blady i Harry zauważył, że zaciska dłonie w pięści. Sam zaczął powoli cofać się na niższe stopnie. Severus kazał mu uciekać, a on stał jak kołek. Nikt nie zwracał na razie na niego uwagi. Wszyscy wbiegali na górę, chcąc ugasić pożar. Minął nawet Gajusza, który spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale go nie zatrzymał.

Co miał robić? Nie znał nikogo poza Merlinem i Gajuszem. Gdzie miał się schować? Zbiegł na sam dół schodów. Po prawej były drzwi do lochów, po przeciwnej na dziedziniec. Jeśli ma uratować Severusa, musi być blisko niego. Zdecydował się wejść do lochów. Ukryje się gdzieś w ich czeluściach, a potem będzie miał ułatwione zadanie dotarcia do Severusa. Strażników nie było, chyba też pobiegli do pożaru, choć nie powinni o nim wiedzieć. Tu nie było słychać nic z tego, co działo się na górze.

— _Chodź. Nie zatrzymuj się. Oni zaraz wrócą._

Harry zatrzymał się. Wężomowa? Tutaj?

Czekaj, czy Merlin nie opowiadał coś o smoku? Może to on?

Ruszył za syczącym dźwiękiem, coraz bardziej zagłębiając się w lochach. Przynajmniej tu nikt nie będzie go szukał.

Nagle zatrzymał się nad wielką przepaścią. Przed nim była ogromna grota. Tak duża, że zmieściłby się w niej cały zamek. Czy to tu mieszkał smok, który według legend miał przeszkadzać w budowie Kamelotu? Ale przecież zamek już stoi, to co robi tu smok, który siedział najspokojniej na szczycie potężnego stalagmitu i patrzył na niego?

— _Witaj, podróżniku w czasie._

Harry sapnął.

— _Skąd wiesz, że jestem z przyszłości? Merlin ci powiedział? Wie, że tu jesteś?_

— _Tak, wie, ale raczej nie bardzo się lubimy i on rzadko tu przychodzi._

— _Z tego, co wiem z historii, to wcale mu się nie dziwię. Wiem, jak to wszystko się skończy i nie będzie to nic miłego dla was obu._ — Harry nigdy nie przykładał się do historii, ale legendy były w miarę ciekawe, a Hermiona zmuszała ich zawsze do czytania czegokolwiek.

Uwielbiał czytać o rycerzach okrągłego stołu i Merlinie. Przynajmniej teraz mu się to trochę przydało.

— _Ciebie też powinienem nie znosić, w końcu to twoja matka mnie tu uwięziła._

— _Pewnie zasłużyłeś_ — stwierdził sucho Harry.

Powinien czuć jakiś strach, ale nie czuł. Tak potężne magicznie stworzenie mogło go zabić samym oddechem, nie mówiąc już o magii.

— _Igrasz z losem_ — ostrzegł go smok, ale w jego głosie nie było słychać gniewu, raczej rozbawienie.

— _Walczyłem z Mrocznym Czarodziejem moich czasów, co mi tam smok._

— _Nie martwisz się o swojego towarzysza?_ — zapytał nagle smok. — _Emrys nie może mu pomóc. Nie może się jeszcze zdradzić. Artur nie jest jeszcze gotowy._

Harry zagryzł wargi. Musiał zatem działać sam. Nie mógł zmienić jednocześnie historii, wciągając w to Merlina lub, jak nazywał go smok, Emrysa. Dobrze, że magiczne imiona nie obowiązywały w jego czasach, taka władza byłaby bardzo niebezpieczna. Poznanie magicznego imienia osoby wiązało jego duszę z tym, który je wypowiedział. Bardzo niepokojące więzi.

Chwila! Czy oni nie posiadają teraz magicznych imion, są przecież w tych czasach?

Severus stracił przytomność chwilę po odtrąceniu Pottera. Strażnicy nie chcieli początkowo nawet do niego podejść, dopiero wściekła reakcja księcia zmusiła ich do posłuszeństwa. Snape wylądował na mokrej podłodze lochów. Upadek ten ocucił go i mężczyzna jęknął, czując otarcia na całym ciele, tak jakby ciągnięto go po schodach tylko trzymając za ręce.

Miał cichą nadzieję, że Harry zdołał uciec.

Usiadł pod ścianą i oparł się o nią. Zostały mu teraz tylko rozmyślania, bo po tym, co przez ostatnie dni zauważył, król szybko zajmował się wszelkimi przejawami magii.

Wolał myśleć o swoim kochanku niż wyobrażać sobie stos.

Gdyby Harry dowiedział się, że on, Postrach Hogwartu, jest w nim zakochany już od jakiegoś czasu, chyba by go wyśmiał. Nie miał mu nawet zamiaru o tym powiedzieć i może dobrze zrobił. Teraz chłopak miał jakąś szansę przeżycia, nie będzie przynajmniej ryzykował...

— Severusie?

To tyle jeśli chodzi o rozsądne zachowanie Gryfona. Jednocześnie Snape uniósł wargi w ironicznym uśmiechu. Czego on się spodziewał? Przecież to Potter.

— Miałeś uciekać.

— Znasz mnie, nie zostawiam za sobą nikogo. Mają cię spalić na stosie, ale wiem, jak temu zaradzić. Niczym się nie przejmuj, już wszystko przygotowuję.

I tak samo nagle jak go usłyszał zza drewnianych drzwi, Harry odszedł.

Zaraz potem do celi weszli strażnicy i wyciągnęli go na dziedziniec. Nie widział chłopaka nigdzie w pobliżu i nie wiedział, czy ma się tym martwić, czy nie.

Stos był nadal przygotowywany, ale nie przeszkadzało to strażnikom w przywiązaniu go do pala na środku małej platformy. To wokół niej układano drewno. Gdyby miał różdżkę, stos nie robiłby na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Jedno zaklęcie chłodzące i mógłby to nawet uznać za zabawne.

Król Uther coś mówił, ale przy hałasie układanych drew ledwo go słyszał, a i tak nie bardzo interesowało go, co chciał powiedzieć tej niewielkiej liczbie zgromadzonych ludzi.

Gdzieś mignął mu zielony kubrak, ale nie był pewien czy to Harry. Cokolwiek chłopak planował, nie mogło to być nic bezpiecznego. To nie byłoby po gryfońsku. Uśmiechnął się drwiąco do strażnika z pochodnią, który zbliżył się na rozkaz króla. Artur z Merlinem stali obok, z czego książę z wyraźnym gniewem w oczach, a jego sługa z zaciętą miną. Merlin nie będzie miał wesołego życia u boku takiego króla oraz jego syna. Obaj przypominali Malfoyów. Czego Lucjusz nauczył syna, tym Draco chełpił się na prawo i lewo, nie widząc prawdy.

Pochodnia została rzucona. Ogień szybko objął siano, które ułożono na samym dole stosu, i powoli wspinał się w górę.

Zieleń tym razem mignęła bardzo blisko i chłopak wskoczył w sam środek stosu.

— Porąbało cię? — zapytał zszokowany takim zachowaniem. — Miałeś mnie podobno ratować, a nie dać się spalić razem ze mną.

Harry uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, przysuwając się wśród rosnących płomieni i kłębów dymu bliżej. Musnął jego twarz dłonią.

Ten gest przestraszył Severusa. Co ten wariat wymyślił?

— Musisz wrócić, Severusie. Tu nie jest bezpiecznie — powiedział Potter, odganiając dym, ale oczywiście bezskutecznie. — Zapamiętaj mnie, Severusie, bo ja będę cię pamiętał.

— O czym ty pleciesz, Potter? Uwolnij mnie i uciekamy stąd!

— Tu nie jestem Potterem, Severusie. Nazywają mnie... — Umilkł na chwilę, jakby niepewny swej decyzji. — Moje imię to Wylt. Myrddin Wylt.

Nieoczekiwanie stanął na palcach i pocałował Severusa. Krótko, pośpiesznie. Mężczyzna każdą komórką ciała poczuł przepływ magii kochanka. Mocny, potężny, nieposkromiony.

— Wracaj do domu, Severusie.

Białe światło otoczyło go na sekundę i Snape znów znalazł się w tym dziwnym pokoju, w którym ocknęli się tuż przed wyjściem w ten świat.

Harry'ego z nim nie było.

Chwilę później pojawiły się drzwi i przez nie wyszedł na błonia Hogwartu tuż przed samą bramą zamku. Severus stał jak sparaliżowany. Patrzył na zamek niewidzącym wzrokiem. Po jego policzku spłynęła nagle jedna łza, ale on jej nie starł. Po prostu stał, aż w końcu znalazł go zaniepokojony Dumbledore i zabrał do swego gabinetu.

— Znalazłem go, Severusie. Znalazłem Harry'ego — poinformował go Albus, przekraczając ogień w kominku i wchodząc do komnat profesora eliksirów. — Hermiona mi pomogła, bo w naszych księgach o nim nie piszą. Mugolski internet ma całkiem spory zbiór o Myrddinie Wylcie.

Severus prawie nie zareagował. W jednej dłoni trzymał kieliszek, a drugą pocierał futerał, w którym schowana była różdżka Pottera, choć oczywiście nikt o tym nie wiedział.

— Skoro go znalazła, to oznacza, że przeżył stos i żył na tyle długo, by ktoś o nim napisał — rzucił chłodno. — To Złoty Chłopiec. W każdych czasach znajdzie sposób, by było o nim głośno. Dziękuję, że zmarnowałeś swój czas na jego poszukiwania.

Albus patrzył na dziwnie spokojnego mistrza eliksirów. Od przybycia z tamtych czasów takie zachowanie zdarzało mu się coraz częściej. Położył dokumenty, które przyniósł ze sobą, na stoliku i wyszedł tak jak wszedł.

Ogień na powrót przybrał swój naturalny kolor, a Severus ścisnął kieliszek tak mocno, że ten pękł, kalecząc mu dotkliwie dłoń.

— Durny Potter.

Nie zamierzał czytać o Złotym Chłopcu. Nie teraz. Może za jakiś czas.

Koniec.


End file.
